Entre criminales y policias
by LoVeLeSs AnD bEtRaYeD
Summary: Cuando la agente Haruno está frente a un caso difícil que no solo pone en riesgo su carrera sino su vida, no tendrá otra opción más que aceptar la ayuda de los criminales que tanto ha querido arrestar. MultiSakura
1. Chapter 1

Sakura dio un gran suspiro mientras estiraba sus manos por encima de su cabeza. Hoy era uno de esos días en los que se quedaba tarde en la estación. Solo estaba ella y otros tres policías en toda la estación. De todas formas solo se encontraban dos presos pasando la noche tras barras.

-Un día largo?- Una voz le pregunto divertida.

-Podrías decir eso, tuve un caso muy problemático- Sakura sonrío volteando hacia la voz. Era su jefa Tsunade.

-Eso pensé, por eso te lo di a ti. Sabía que no me decepcionarías- Tsunade le dijo sonriendo.

La pelirosa era su mejor agente, todos sabían eso. La chica era considerada un prodigio en su área a los veinticinco años y no solo tenía un IQ de 148 para respaldarla, sino que también tiene un extenso entrenamiento militar el cual se puede notar en cada musculo de su cuerpo. Su altura era promedio de 1.63m con un cuerpo que muchas mujeres matarían por tener, todo gracias a sus entrenamientos diarios, los cuales, gracias a ellos todos sus músculos estaban muy bien tonificados, no exageradamente pero si daban a saber que su cuerpo estaba bien trabajado lo cual le daba la elegancia de un gato al moverse. La chica tenía pelo rosa que apenas y rosaba sus hombros, ojos grandes de color jade que si los vez mucho tiempo corres el riesgo de ahogarte en ellos. Tenía piel pálida, suave y perfecta a excepción de unas cuantas cicatrices aquí y allá, cortesía de su trabajo. La chica tenía un tatuaje en su brazo superior izquierdo, el cual consistía en varias flores y tenía otro en su costado, el cual era una brújula. (El link a la imagen de los tatuajes esta en mi perfil ;3)

-Porque no tomas el resto de la noche libre?- Su jefa le aconsejo.

Sakura estaba por negar la opción cuando un compañero suyo se acerca a las dos mujeres. –Sakura-san, hay un caso para usted! Es urgente.- Él dijo entregándole un folder.

-Muy bien, gracias. Yo me encargo- Ella dijo con una sonrisa, su compañero le sonrío de regreso y se alejó.

-Bueno, no te excedas. No quiero que te andes desmayando por ahí- Tsunade rio y con eso regreso a su oficina.

-Vale, vale…- Sakura sonrío de medio lado y abrió los folder que tenía enfrente, al abrirlo dio un gruñió.

Era un caso de un grupo de criminales que se dedicaban a robar. Un grupo que Sakura conocía perfectamente bien, ya que ella se ha encargado de encarcelar los miembros de este grupo una y otra vez. Eran peligrosos y difíciles de atrapar, y lo peor es que amaban darle problemas a la pelirosa.

El grupo tenía una extraña atracción a la agente Haruno, algo que ella no entendía. Era el famoso grupo de criminales: Rookie 9.

 _-Simplemente están locos-_ Sakura pensó para sí misma con un suspiro mientras leía nuevamente el caso que se le presentaba.

Era un caso de robo, donde en esos momentos, estaban los Rookie 9 dentro de un banco con varios rehenes, al parecer no le dejaban ninguna opción a la policía. Aunque el archivo solo mencionaba a un sospechoso Sakura sabía que todos los integrantes cooperaron y que estaban todos, o sino la mayoría dentro del banco.

Sakura dejo el folder a un lado mientras buscaba en otra carpeta, llena de información de Rookie 9. Después de todo los ha estado persiguiendo y arrestando desde que empezó en este trabajo.

Ella conocía a los miembros del grupo como la palma de su mano, pero decidió refrescar su mente. En su carpeta tenia fotos de cada miembro y detrás de cada foto tenía un poco de información.

 _Naruto Uzumaki._

 _Edad: 26_

 _Delitos: Robo, asalto, ataque a figuras de autoridad, asociación ilícita, vandalismo._

 _Encarcelado: 4 veces._

 _Descripción: Cabello rubio, ojos azules, 1.80m y tres líneas en cada mejilla._

 _Muy Peligroso_

…

 _Sasuke Uchiha._

 _Edad: 26_

 _Delitos: Robo, Persecución de vehículos y evasión fiscal, ataque a figuras de autoridad, asociación ilícita_

 _Encarcelado: 3 veces._

 _Descripción: Cabello negro, ojos rojos, 1.83m._

 _Muy Peligroso._

…

 _Neji Hyuga._

 _Edad: 27_

 _Delitos: Fraude, Robo, evasión fiscal, asociación ilícita_

 _Encarcelado: 2 veces._

 _Descripción: Cabello castaño, ojos blancos, 1.79m, Tatuaje en la frente._

 _Peligroso._

…

 _Shikamaru Nara._

 _Edad: 26_

 _Delitos: Robo, Fraude, tráfico de información confidencial, asociación ilícita_

 _Encarcelado: 3 veces._

 _Descripción: Cabello castaño, ojos negros, 1.79m, IQ 140._

 _Peligroso._

…

 _Kiba Inuzuka._

 _Edad: 26_

 _Delitos: Robo, Violencia pública, Evasión fiscal, persecución de vehículos, ataque a la autoridad, asociación ilícita_

 _Encarcelado: 6 veces._

 _Descripción: Cabello castaño, ojos negros, dos triángulos tatuados en las mejillas, 1.78m, siempre acompañado de un gran perro blanco_

 _Peligroso._

…

 _Shino Aburame._

 _Edad: 26_

 _Delitos: Evasión fiscal, robo, espionaje, asociación ilícita._

 _Encarcelado: 2 veces._

 _Descripción: Cabello negro, siempre usa gafas negras, 1.78m._

 _Peligroso._

…

 _Chouji Akimichi._

 _Edad: 26_

 _Delitos: Robo, Persecución de vehículos, asociación ilícita_

 _Encarcelado: 3 veces._

 _Descripción: Cabello claro, ojos negros, 1.77m, espirales rojos en las mejillas._

 _Peligroso._

…

 _Rock Lee._

 _Edad: 27_

 _Delitos: Robo, persecución de vehículos, daño a propiedad privada, asociación ilícita_

 _Encarcelado: 4 veces._

 _Descripción: pelo negro, ojos negros, 1.78m, entrenamiento militar._

 _Peligroso._

…

 _Kakashi Hatake._

 _Edad: 31_

 _Delitos: Robo, fraude, manipulación de mercado, evasión fiscal, allanamiento de morada, asociación ilícita._

 _Encarcelado: 7 veces._

 _Descripción: Cabello plateado, ojos negros, parche en el ojo derecho, trae cubre bocas todo el tiempo, 1.82m, entrenamiento militar._

 _Muy Peligroso._

…

 _Yamato._

 _Edad: 32_

 _Delitos: Fraude, robo, tráfico de información, evasión fiscal, asociación ilícita._

 _Encarcelado: 5 veces._

 _Descripción: Cabello castaño, ojos negros, 1.79m, entrenamiento militar._

 _Muy Peligroso._

…

 _Gaara_

 _Edad: 26_

 _Delitos: Robo, violencia pública, ataque a la autoridad, asociación ilícita._

 _Encarcelado: 6 veces._

 _Descripción: Cabello rojo, ojos verdes, tatuaje en la sien. 1.80m_

 _Muy Peligroso._

…

 _Kankuro_

 _Edad: 28_

 _Delitos: Robo, ataque a la autoridad, allanamiento de morada, evasión fiscal, asociación ilícita_

 _Encarcelado: 5 veces._

 _Descripción: Cabello castaño, ojos negros, 1.79m._

 _Peligroso._

…

 _Sai_

 _Edad: 26_

 _Delitos: Robo, espionaje, allanamiento de morada, evasión fiscal, asociación ilícita._

 _Encarcelado: 4 veces._

 _Descripción: pelo negro, piel pálida, ojos negros, 1.80m_

 _Peligroso._

Sakura dio un gran suspiro pero se sintió orgullosa al recordar que la mayoría de las veces en las que fueron encarcelados fue ella quien les puso las esposas, aunque tenía que admitir que eran buenos en lo que hacían, era difícil atraparlos.

-Bueno pues…a trabajar- Sakura murmuro para ella misma, parándose de su escritorio e ir a su auto. En el camino Sakura se aseguró que traía su arma y su placa policiaca, la cual siempre traía atadas a su cinturón. El uniforme de la chica era diferente a la típica vestimenta azul que usaban sus compañeros. La suya consistía de un pantalón negro que se ajustaba perfectamente a su figura, una playera blanca que siempre traía fajada, encima una chaqueta negra, traía botas militares negras, guantes de cuero y una corbata roja.

Una vez en el asiento del conductor se sujetó el cabello en una coleta y arranco el auto para ir a donde sucedió el robo.

Al llegar lo primero que vio fue al banco rodeado de patrullas, todos apuntaban hacia las puertas del banco mientras otros se movían de aquí para allá. La chica fijo su mirada hacia las ventanas del banco, podía ver a los rehenes de rodillas en el piso, también pudo ver a varios sujetos vestidos de negro con la cara cubierta caminando con armas.

-Cuál es la situación?- Sakura pregunto acercándose a su compañero quien estaba en una camioneta con un teléfono en la mano.

-Tienen a 23 rehenes, por lo que escuche todos están a salvo- Su compañero le informó, mientras seguía haciendo llamadas.

Sakura asintió antes de tomar un megáfono. –Rookie 9! Será mejor que salgan con las manos arriba- Ella dijo con un tono serio pero relajado.

Por un momento hubo total silencio, la chica vio que los hombres que traían armas voltearon a donde estaba ella. De pronto todos los hombres se juntaron, al parecer estaban discutiendo algo. Después de un intercambio de palabras regresaron a sus lugares.

Paso un minuto antes de que un oficial se acercara a la pelirosa. –Exigen hablar con usted-

La pelirosa tomo el teléfono que se le dio con un suspiro. –Que quieres?- Gruñó sabiendo quien era.

-Ah, mi quería Sakura-chan, que forma de saludar es esa? No nos hemos visto en mucho tiempo- Era Kakashi, quien dijo con una pequeña risa.

-Entre menos tenga que verte mejor, ahora dime, para que quieres hablar conmigo?- Ella dijo rolando los ojos.

-Me hieren tus palabras- Kakashi dijo con un suspiro dramático. –Pero bueno, supongo que sabes la posición en la que estas así que los demás y yo queremos un intercambio-

Sakura hizo un gesto cuando menciono a 'los demás'. –A sí, que sería eso?- Preguntó irritada.

-Fácil, a cambio de los rehenes queremos que tu equipo se aleje de la zona, y a cambio del dinero te queremos a ti- Kakashi dijo serio en la última parte.

-….ha…ha- Sakura rio crudamente. –Hablas como si fuera la primera vez que hacemos esto, sabes que no hare eso-

-Oh querida, contigo todo se siente como la primera vez- Kakashi dijo con un suspiro contento. –Cuando escucho tu voz me siento como un criminal mediocre-

Sakura rolo los ojos. –Será mejor que pienses en un buen intercambio Kakashi-

El hombre se quedó en silencio un momento antes de reír. –Muy bien mi querida agente Haruno, espera nuestra siguiente llamada- Y con eso colgó.

Sakura gruño antes de devolverle el teléfono al policía, volteo hacia el edificio y uno de los hombres armados la saludo con la mano energéticamente, inmediatamente Sakura supo quién era.

 _-Naruto…-_ Suspiro. –Bueno, manténganse alerta a las puertas- Ella ordenó al resto mientras empezaba a mezclarse entre los policías.

-Cuál es el plan Haruno-san?- Uno de sus compañeros le pregunto al ver a la chica irse detrás de unas patrullas.

-Voy a intentar entrar por la parte de atrás, si lo consigo esperen mis órdenes- Ella dijo tomando un radio policiaco y escabullirse para no ser vista.

No tardó en llegar a la parte de atrás, Sakura sabía que no habría nadie ahí ya que conocía las estrategias del grupo. –Está despejado, me mezclare entre los rehenes, necesito distracción- Sakura susurro al radio, cuando recibió una respuesta entró sigilosamente. Estaba en el área de oficinas del banco donde también había rehenes y solo un hombre armado, el cual incluso con mascara Sakura podría identificar.

- _Kankuro…-_ Sakura pensó divertida.

Los policías empezaron a hablar por el megáfono para distraer a los criminales, lo cual funcionó dándole oportunidad a Sakura que con un rápido movimiento se escondió detrás de un escritorio donde había dos rehenes, por suerte Kankuro no la vio. Los dos rehenes voltearon a ver a la chica, esta les enseño su placa, sacándoles un pequeño suspiro de alivio.

Uno de los rehenes que estaba con ella traía una sudadera negra, con señas de mano le indico que se la diera, lo cual hizo. Rápidamente la chica se puso la sudadera y la capucha cubriendo su pelo rosa y casi toda su cara.

 _-Empieza la diversión_ \- Pensó la pelirosa antes de voltear a ver a Kankuro, espero a que este le diera la espalda. Cuando esto pasó, corrió hacia él y puso una de sus manos en su boca silenciándolo y con la otra mano tomo su arma, con un movimiento ágil logró derribarlo hacia un lado para que ambos quedaron ocultos tras otro escritorio, así los compañeros del criminal no los verían.

Kankuro cayó boca abajo, con sus manos detrás de su espalda las cuales estaban siendo apretadas bajo la rodilla de la agente para que no se movieran de su lugar y su boca cubierta con la mano de Sakura, el arma que segundos antes tenía en las manos, ahora estaba tirada a su lado. El criminal empezó a pelear a la chica, pero esta, aun siendo más pequeña que él, tenía más fuerza. –Shh…no querrás que nos descubran querido- Sakura le susurró al oído, haciendo que el chico dejara de pelear y la viera con ojos muy abiertos.

-Smhhmm!?- Kankuro dijo el nombre de la pelirosa sorprendido, pero debido a la mano de la chica que estaba sobre su boca solo se escuchó un balbuceo. La punta de sus orejas empezó a ponerse rojas al notar lo cerca que estaba su agente favorita, tanto que podía sentir su aliento caliente en su cuello y oler su perfume de rosas.

Sakura le sonrió de medio lado, haciendo que el corazón del chico saltara un latido. –Listo para el show?- Le pregunto divertida. Si algo sabia Sakura es que Rookie 9 jamás dejaría a uno de los suyos atrás o lo dejaría en riesgo, eso era algo que la chica, aunque no lo admitiera, admiraba de ese grupo. La lealtad entre ellos.

Con gran fuerza la chica hizo que Kankuro se pusiera de pie, con una de sus manos sostuvo ambas del chico para mantenerlas tras su espalda, con la otra tomo su arma que traía en el cinturón.

-Veo que viniste a vernos- Kankuro le dijo a Sakura con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Solo vengo a hacer mi trabajo- La chica dijo y empujo al mayor para que caminara hacia el salón principal donde estaba el resto de su equipo. Pero antes de salir le indico a los rehenes de esa sala que salieran por la puerta de atrás lo cual hicieron. Al entrar lo primero que la chica notó fue que efectivamente estaba la mayoría de Rookie 9, casi inmediatamente pudo distinguir quienes eran.

-Saben, ustedes nunca hacen mi vida más fácil- Sakura dijo en voz alta para llamar la atención de los demás, lo cual logró.

Inmediatamente los criminales voltearon para ver a Kankuro y a una persona con capucha. Sin pensarlo todos apuntaron sus armas a la chica que seguía escondida en su capucha.

-Quién eres?- Gaara pregunto con voz peligrosa.

-Que no recuerdas quien te ha puesto tras rejas antes?- Sakura dijo mientras se bajaba la capucha con la mano que traía su arma. Una vez que su capucha estuvo abajo apuntó su arma hacia los criminales usando a Kankuro como escudo. Aunque Sakura sabía que no era necesario, los criminales le habían dejado claro muchas veces que jamás le harían daño a la chica. Era algo que la pelirosa nunca entendió, ella era un policía y ellos los criminales. Se supone que deberían comportarse como gato y ratón, odiarse entre sí, pero por algún extraño motivo estos criminales no creían eso. Era cierto que les encantaba provocar a la agente para que los persiguiera como si no hubiera mañana pero ellos nunca le habían provocado ningún daño a la chica.

La adoraban.

-Sakura-chan!- Naruto le grito emocionado al ver a la prodigio.

-Es Agente Haruno para ti- Sakura le dijo seria mientras ajustaba su agarre en las manos de su propio rehén.

-Veo que has decidido unirte Haruno-san- una voz a su izquierda dijo. Era Neji.

La chica vio alrededor, a su izquierda junto a Neji estaba Sai, Gaara y Lee, a su derecha se encontraba Yamato, Chouji y Shino, frente a ella estaba Naruto, Sasuke y Shikamaru.

-Donde están los otros dos?- Sakura exigió mientras escaneaba el lugar, ella se refería al Kakashi y a Kiba

-Están…ocupados- Sasuke le dijo con un tono divertido.

-Oh, Agente Haruno! Cada día se vuelta más bella!- Lee grito con corazones en los ojos, ante sus palabras los demás asintieron.

-Ahora no Lee- Sakura le respondió con un suspiro. –De verdad chicos, que no se cansan de esto?-

-Claro que no Agente Haruno, después de todo esta es la única forma en la que podemos verla- Yamato le comento con una pequeña sonrisa.

Sakura dio un gruñido. –Bueno, ya saben cómo va eso: Liberen a los rehenes, pongan sus manos arriba y dejen que les ponga unas malditas esposas-

-No será tan fácil Sakura-san- Shikamaru le dijo con un gesto de burla, antes de llevar un radio que tenía en la mano hacia su boca. –Está aquí y tiene a Kankuro- Dijo.

No tardo en recibir una respuesta. –Ya veo..- Era Kakashi. –Sakura! Tengo otra propuesta!-

Sakura dio una pequeña risa, haciendo que los criminales sintieran que su corazón saltaba en su pecho. –Y cuál sería esta propuesta?-

-Dejaremos ir a los rehenes a cambio de nuestro compañero-

Sakura lo pensó un poco antes de asentir, con ese gesto el Nara sonrió de medio lado, y camino hacia la puerta principal y la abrió.

-Salgan, ahora- El hombre dijo y los rehenes salieron corriendo del edificio donde los policías los esperaban listos para ayudarlos.

-Creo que deberías soltar a nuestro compañero Agente Haruno- Sai le dijo con una sonrisa falsa.

Sakura rio. –Supongo que debería no es así?- La chica dijo juguetonamente pero no soltaba a Kankuro.

Los chicos se quedaron viendo a la pelirosa, ellos sabían que no liberaría a su compañero tan fácilmente, pero tenían un plan B.

-Todo esta listo chicos!- La voz de Kakashi de pronto dijo.

Antes de que la chica pudiera decir algo, hubo una explosión de humo que la sorprendió, dándole la oportunidad a Shino de atacarla ya que era el que estaba más cerca de la agente. El lugar se llenó rápidamente de humo, haciendo que se volviera difícil ver, pero Sakura ágilmente esquivo el golpe que el chico le lanzo, algo que Shino sabía que haría distrayéndola un segundo, lo suficiente para que aflojara el agarre que tenía en las manos de Kankuro dándole la oportunidad de liberarse y apartarse de la pelirosa.

Sakura inmediatamente apunto su arma al chico, pero el humo de la explosión no le permitió ver a Chouji que corrió hacia ella derribándola al suelo.

-Uf!- La chica cayó al suelo de lado mientras su arma salió volando. Chouji la había empujado con mucha más fuerza de la que esperaba.

-Discúlpeme Haruno-chan- Chouji le dijo con una sonrisa suave mientras sus ojos expresaban un poco de preocupación al ver que la chica cayó de forma brusca al suelo.

Antes de que Sakura pudiera pararse, Chouji y el resto se fueron corriendo por un pasillo que estaba al otro lado del cuarto.

-Sakura-san!- Un policía apareció a su lado, él y sus compañeros empezaron a entrar al lugar viendo alrededor en busca de los criminales, pero debido al humo era casi imposible.

-Rápido! Vayan tras ellos- Sakura les grito, los demás asintieron y corrieron hacia todas las habitación en busca de los criminales.

-La entrada principal y la trasera están siendo bloqueadas Haruno-san, igual que el estacionamiento subterráneo- Un policía le informo.

La chica se paró del suelo y fue por su arma, tratando de ver a través del humo que parecía que con cada segundo se hacía más denso, como neblina.

Sakura frunció el ceño mientras iba en busca de Rookie 9. La chica sabía que los criminales eran muy inteligentes y que sabían que todo estaría bloqueado haciéndoles imposible escapar.

- _Entonces adonde irían…-_ Sakura pensó antes de que la realidad la golpeara en la cara. Esto era parte de su plan.

-Mande a su equipo a recorrer las calles cerca del banco! Ellos de seguro tienen una forma de salir- Sakura le grito a un policía el cual asintió y salió con otros para subirse a sus autos.

La chica corrió mientras se maldecía, llego a una puerta que llevaba a un gran pasillo donde se encontraban las tuberías de gas y agua del banco. La chica casqueo la lengua mientas corría rápidamente por el largo pasillo, sabía que al final del pasillo había una salida que la llevaba a la siguiente calle donde se encontraba un almacén del banco, uno que no tenía vigilancia.

Cuando la chica salió, lo primero que vio fue una gran camioneta donde los miembros de Rookie 9 estaban ya adentro, pudo ver a Kiba que era el conductor del auto y como copiloto a Kakashi.

Al parecer Shikamaru la vio correr hacia ellos y le grito a Kiba quien rápidamente arranco y empezó a irse.

-No se atrevan- Sakura dijo entre dientes mientras apuntaba a la camioneta y disparo varias veces, haciendo que Kiba perdiera un poco el control, pero no lo suficiente para que se detuviera. La chica pudo notar que una de sus balas logro impactar en el espejo retrovisor del carro mientras que sus otras balas habían impactado en la puerta y en la ventana trasera, por desgracias no pudo darle a las llantas.

Antes de que la camioneta se fuera escucho la voz de Kiba que le gritaba riéndose–Me debes una camioneta, preciosa!-

Cuando la camioneta estuvo fuera de su vista, la chica gruño mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello enfurecía. –No lo puedo creer-

La chica con un gran suspiro regreso a donde estaban sus compañeros.

-Haruno-san!- Uno de sus compañeros la recibió. –Los rehenes están ilesos y no lograron llevarse ni un centavo-

-Pero lograron escapar…otra vez- Sakura murmuro enojada.

El policía suspiro antes de dar una sonrisa. –No se preocupe, sé que los atrapará…yo creo que hizo un buen trabajo Haruno-san, lo más importante es que no hubo pérdidas de ningún tipo-

Sakura le dio una pequeña sonrisa. –Gracias, pero a la siguiente me asegurare de que terminen tras las rejas-

-No tengo duda alguna de eso!- El policía rio antes de alejarse.

La chica fue hacia su auto, una vez dentro volvió a suspirar antes de soltarse el cabello. –Esos malditos…por su culpa tendré montañas de papeleo que hacer- Gruño antes de encender su carro para ir a la estación, no sin antes ver si reloj que señalaba la una de la madrugada sacándole un puchero, Tsunade de seguro la iba a matar.

 **Y…que tal? XD era una idea que tenía dándome vueltas en la cabeza así que decidí escribirlo, pero díganme, que tal les pareció? Debería continuar?**

 **De todas formas, gracias por leer**


	2. Chapter 2

Ya habían pasado un día desde que Rookie 9 había asaltado al banco y las noticias seguían hablando de ello como si acababa de pasar hace unas horas. Eso molestaba a Sakura.

No podría dejar el tema pasar tan fácilmente como otras veces, ella sabía que aquel grupo de criminales no fallaban en sus planes tan fácilmente, estaba segura que algo se robaron, pero qué?

La chica revolvió su cabello frustrada, dinero no había sido, ya que hicieron cuentas y no faltaba ni un centavo…

-Tal vez estoy siendo paranoica…- Sakura se murmuró a sí misma.

La chica se estiró en su silla hasta que dio un suspiro contenta cuando escucho su espalda dar un pequeño tronido, reajustando su columna.

Hoy era un día donde no había casos en los que fuera necesitada, la mayoría de casos pequeños se los daban a sus compañeros.

-S-Sakura-chan, te ha llegado un p-paquete- Una suave voz la llamó desde su radio policiaco. La voz pertenecía a Hinata, quien era la secretaria de la estación de policías, por eso la chica tímida tenia forma de contactar a todo policía a su radio por medio de su computadora.

Con una sonrisa Sakura tomó su radio, el cual descansaba sobre su mesa. –Gracias Hinata, ahorita voy- Ella respondió. Y con eso se paró de su escritorio para ir al frente de la estación donde se encontraba el escritorio de Hinata.

Al llegar vio a Hinata en su computadora, al parecer estaba escribiendo un reporte.

-Hey Hinata- Sakura la saludo mientras se acercaba al escritorio y recargaba sus brazos en él, con su mejilla descasando en su mano derecha.

-B-Buen d-dia Sakura-chan- La chica la saludo con una sonrisa. –T-Te llego esto- Dijo mientras sacaba un ramo de rosas rojas y blancas muy hermosas, el arreglo estaba envuelto con un papel celofán transparente y un moño negro, atado a él tenía una tarjetita de color crema.

Sakura se sorprendió al ver las rosas y las tomo con cuidado. –Son para mí?-

-Sip, al p-parecer tienes un admirador secreto- Hinata dijo riendo.

Sakura suspiro con una sonrisa. –No te hagas ideas Hinata- Comento antes de despedirse para ir a poner las flores en agua.

Tenía el envase perfecto. En su escritorio se encontraba un viejo florero que le regalaron en su cumpleaños, claro que ese día tenía muchas flores dentro de él. Pero hoy en día, lo único que guardaba era lapiceros y polvo.

Lleno le floreros con agua y coloco las rosas con cuidado mientras despegaba la tarjeta del arreglo floral.

Se sentó nuevamente en su silla de escritorio y cuando estuvo cómoda abrió tarjeta.

" _Estas son las flores más bellas que encontré, es una pena que ninguna se acerque a tu belleza"_

La chica rio ante lo cursi de la letra. Volteo para ver el ramo divertida pensando quien pudo haber sido. Sin embrago notó algo.

Entre las rosas había otra tarjetita, era más pequeña y de color negro, no se podía ver lo que tenía escrito porque estaba doblada a la mitad. La chica tomo la segunda tarjetita con curiosidad y se dispuso a abrirla.

" _Tus enemigos hemos de ser_

 _Pero la respuesta debes tener_

 _Solo nosotros tendremos_

 _La atención que queremos_

 _Ellos no merecen volverse_

 _Aquellos que tu mente piense"_

Sakura abrió los ojos al leer la pequeña rima, notó que hasta abajo decía:

" _Frente a la estación, 11:00. AM"_

-Pero que…- Sakura murmuró con un gesto y tuvo que releer la rima unas veces más.

Sus enemigos? La chica tenía muchos. Sin embargo, ninguno de sus enemigos le había regalado rosas antes.

La chica volteo a ver el reloj y notó que faltaban un par de minutos para dicha hora.

Rápidamente se paró de su escritorio, y salió del edificio.

Lo primero que notó al salir fue que el sol estaba muy brillante a pesar de que el día estaba refrescante. Había poca gente en la calle, debido que era un día entre semana, se escuchaba el ruido que hacían las hojas de los arboles al sacudirse con el viento y el sonido de los autos que pasaban de forma veloz.

Busco alrededor en esperanza de ver a la persona que le mandó las flores con la particular tarjeta. Pero nada.

Vio su reloj de muñeca y vio que ya era la hora dictada.

Acaso había sido una broma?

La chica estaba por volver a entrar a su lugar de trabajo cuando un sonido llamo su atención.

Era el sonido de un teléfono.

La chica volteo a su izquierda y notó la cabina del teléfono público, dentro de este el teléfono se sacudía suavemente, dando a saber que estaba sonando.

Con un sentimiento de incomodidad y curiosidad se acercó rápidamente a la cabina. Entro y con movimientos suaves tomo el teléfono y se lo llevo al oído.

-…Diga?- Dijo dudosamente.

-Qué linda suena tu voz mi cerezo- Una voz dijo con una pequeña risa.

Sakura se tensó al escuchar la voz, la reconoció de inmediato.

Rolo los ojos antes de contestar. –Así que ahora mandas flores a los policías que van tras tu cabeza?- Pregunto.

-Solo si dicho policía tiene pelo rosa- Dijo la voz al otro lado del teléfono. Se escuchaban más voces al fondo.

-Vaya…que suerte la mía- Dijo sarcástica mientras se recargaba en una pared de la cabina y cruzaba sus tobillos. –Ahora dime el motivo de esta llamada Pein- Suspiro. Pein dio una pequeña risa.

Una imagen apareció en la mente de la chica, la imagen de dicho chico. Quien había sido unos de sus mayores problemas desde que entró a su trabajo, aparte de Rookie 9 por supuesto.

 _Nagato/Pein._

 _Edad: 28_

 _Delitos: Robo, Vandalismo; espionaje, rebelión, tráfico de armas, asociación ilícita, asesinato._

 _Encarcelado: 8 veces._

 _Descripción: Pelo naranja, ojos purpuras, 1.83m, piercings en el rostro y orejas._

 _Muy peligroso_

 _Jefe del grupo Akatsuki._

De pronto la voz de alguien más la sacó de sus pensamientos. –Escuche que mi hermanito te dio problemas- La voz ronca dijo.

-Se parece a su hermano mayor no crees?- Sakura dio una sonrisa de medio lado al escuchar a Itachi. Otra imagen apareció en su cabeza.

 _Itachi Uchiha._

 _Edad: 28_

 _Delitos: Fraude, evasión fiscal, asociación ilícita, tráfico de información, asesinato_

 _Encarcelado 2 veces._

 _Descripción: Pelo negro largo, ojos rojos, dos líneas distintivas en su rostro. 1.84m_

 _Muy peligroso._

-La diferencia es que mi presencia es más agradable que la de Sasuke- El chico comento y Sakura podía imaginar la sonrisa de medio lado del mayor.

-Oye nena! Como has estado?- Una voz pregunto con una gran risa.

-Mhe…no me quejo Kisame- Sakura le contesto sin esfuerzo. -Nada interesante…-

 _Kisame Hoshigaki._

 _Edad: 29_

 _Delitos: allanamiento de morada, robo, persecución de vehículos, evasión fiscal, asociación ilícita, secuestro, asesinato_

 _Encarcelado: 6 veces._

 _Descripción: pelo azul, ojos blancos, 1.90m, espadachín._

 _Muy peligroso._

-Tenemos información que tal vez te interese mi muñeca- La voz de un cierto pelirojo también se logró oír. La voz era de tono bajo.

 _Sasori Akasuna._

 _Edad: 28_

 _Delitos: Fraude, secuestro, evasión fiscal, asociación ilícita, tráfico de armas, asesinato, falsificación de dinero._

 _Encarcelado: 4 veces._

 _Descripción: pelo rojo, ojos cafés, 1. 80m_

 _Muy peligroso._

-No me interesa, yo no hago tratos con nadie, menos con criminales- Sakura le dijo con un tono más serio.

-Ouch, eso dolió Sakura-chan- Una voz rio.

 _Deidara._

 _Edad: 27_

 _Delitos: delito de incendios, violencia, piratería, ataque a la autoridad, robo, vandalismo, asesinato, asociación ilícita._

 _Encarcelado: 4 veces._

 _Descripción: pelo rubio largo, ojos azules, 1.82m Pirómano._

 _Muy peligroso._

-Esa era la intención Dei- Sakura dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

-Tobi quiere ver pronto a Sakura-chan! Tobi la extraña mucho- Una voz interrumpió al rubio que estaba por responder.

-Tobi tiene razón, hace mucho que no te vemos. Esos mocosos de Rookie 9 nos han robado tu atención!- Otra voz grito.

 _Tobi Uchiha._

 _Edad: 27_

 _Delitos: allanamiento de morada, asesinato, persecución de vehículos, piratería, evasión fiscal, asociación ilítica._

 _Encarcelado: 5 veces._

 _Descripción: pelo negro, ojos rojos, usualmente usa una máscara naranja, 1.82m_

 _Muy peligroso._

…

 _Shisui Uchiha._

 _Edad: 28_

 _Delitos: robo, persecución de vehículos, violencia, asesinato, fraude, asociación ilícita._

 _Encarcelado: 5 veces._

 _Descripción: pelo negro corto, ojos rojos, 1.82m_

 _Muy peligroso._

-Quítense imbéciles! Yo quiero hablar con mi chica!- Una voz irritada dijo encima de las otras dos.

-Dudo que Haruno-san quiera hablar con un cabeza hueca como tú- Una voz ronca le contesto.

-Que dijiste maldito!?-

 _Kakuzu._

 _Edad: 28_

 _Delitos: Violencia, vandalismo, asesinato, tráfico de armas e información, asociación ilícita, falsificación de dinero, piratería._

 _Encarcelado: 7 veces._

 _Descripción: ojos jade, piel morena, pelo negro, 1.85m, cicatrices de costuras a cada lado de su boca._

 _Muy peligroso._

…

 _Hidan._

 _Edad: 27_

 _Delitos: violencia, asesinato, secuestro, allanamiento de morada, robo, persecución de vehículos, evasión fiscal, asociación ilícita, piratería._

 _Encarcelado: 10 veces._

 _Descripción: Pelo gris, ojos rosa, 1.80m, sádico._

 _Muy peligroso._

-Kakuzu tiene razón idiota, Mi hermosa dama estaría más contenta de hablar con alguien como yo-

-Eso quisieras anciano!- Hidan le grito.

-Qu…Me llamaste anciano?!-

 _Madara Uchiha._

 _Edad: 32_

 _Delitos: asesinato, secuestro, violencia, abuso de poder, falsificación de dinero, fraude, piratería, evasión fiscal, ataque contra la autoridad, asociación ilícita_

 _Encarcelado 7 veces._

 _Descripción: pelo largo negro, ojos rojos, 1.83m_

 _Muy peligroso._

Sakura escuchaba la discusión al otro lado del teléfono con una ceja en alto. Era típico que pelearan tanto. Los Akatsuki, eran un grupo de criminales muy conocido y peligroso. A diferencia de Rookie 9, eran etiquetados como un grupo desordenado y sin límites, volviéndoles más violentos.

Puede que no tuvieran la hermandad que existía entre los rookie 9 pero eran muy leales entre ellos. Y siempre logran hacer su trabajo impecable.

Algo que enfurecía a la chica. Si rookie 9 era difícil de atrapar, los Akatsuki eran diez veces más.

-Silencio!- Pein gruño y como si fuera magia hubo silencio al otro lado del teléfono.

-Me he topado con información que puede ayudarte con el caso Haruno-san- Una voz dijo rompiendo el silencio.

-Ya les dije que no me interesaba Zetsu, puedo resolver mis casos sola- Sakura le dijo con un suspiro rolando los ojos.

 _Zetsu._

 _Edad: 29_

 _Delitos: Violencia, vandalismo, ataque a la autoridad, espionaje, asesinato, secuestro, asociación ilícita_

 _Encarcelado: 4 veces_

 _Descripción: doble personalidad, ojos amarillo, mitad del rostro blanco y la otra mitad negra, 1.84m_

-Oh, de eso estamos seguros- Madara le dijo con una pequeña risa.

-Eres la mejor agente después de todo Saku-chan- Shisui agrego.

-Solo que no queremos que esos mocosos estén en tu mente más de lo que deberían- Pein le dijo. –Nosotros deberíamos ser en los únicos que pienses-

Sakura dio un suspiro.

Ellos eran igual que Rookie 9 en el sentido de que siempre querían la atención y afecto de la chica.

Igual que los otros, le causaban problemas solo para verla y acosarla.

Aunque eran conocidos por sus actos violentos, siempre parecían dóciles y gentiles con la chica. Sus voces se volvían suaves y sus acciones delicadas.

Era como si quisieran que Sakura confiara en ellos. Algo que era imposible para la pelirosa.

-Bueno pues, dime. Cual es dicha información?- Sakura suspiro con pesadez. De inmediato pudo percibir la alegría en los criminales al otro lado del teléfono.

-Pues cuando vimos en las noticias que Rookie 9 había escapado sin un centavo, fue muy extraño. El grupo de mi hermano es mediocre, sí. Pero no son ingenuos- Itachi comento. –Y cuando supimos que estabas involucrada quisimos ayudarte un poco-

-Era obvio que no estaban tras el dinero, si hubiera sido así, su plan debió ser más sigiloso- Sasori agregó.

-Al principio pensamos que querían la atención de Sakura-chan, también Tobi quiere su atención!- Se escuchó.

-Ese fue nuestra primera impresión, pero…luego supimos que no todos los miembros del grupo estaban presentes- Pein dijo. –Y luego se volvió claro-

-Ellos te utilizaron preciosa! Fuiste una distracción- Hidan grito desde el fondo.

-Fuiste el segundo plano princesa- Kisame le comento. –Dime, cual fue le banco en el que estaban?-

-El banco Inglés- Sakura comento mientras pensaba en las palabras de los criminales.

-Y qué tipo de clientela tiene ese banco?- Madara le pregunto divertido.

-Gente rica, de la clase alta- Respondió la pelirosa.

-Exacto! Y si no robaron el dinero, seguro tomaron algo igual de valioso- Deidara le comento alegre.

-Ninguno de ellos estaba en la bodega cuando sucedió la toma de rehenes- Kakuzu le informó. –Así que no era algo que se mantuviera bajo llave-

-Era algo sin mucho valor…- Sakura murmuro mientras cerraba sus ojos pensando en cada lugar del banco, tratando de buscar algo que llamara la atención de los criminales.

-Si hubiéramos sido nosotros, tampoco robaríamos el dinero- Shisui le dijo. –El dinero en la bodega no es nada comparada con el premio gordo que podríamos ganar con otra cosa-

-…- Sakura frunció el ceño, confundida.

-La gente rica, no confían todo su dinero en el banco querida- Zetsu le comento.

Luego Sakura entendío.

-No buscaban el dinero de los clientes…sino la información de ellos- Sakura dijo.

-Bingo. En las oficinas del banco se encuentra toda la información de la gente de usa ese banco. Información como nombre, dirección, trabajo…inversiones- Pein le informó.

-…Esos malditos- Sakura dijo con una risa seca.

-Espero y ahora volvamos a ser el centro de tu atención mi niña- Madara le comento con voz suave.

-Eso lo dudo Uchiha- Sakura le dijo antes de colgar el teléfono y correr a la estación.

Tenía que avisarle a Tsunade.

Al entrar se dirigió directo a la oficina de Tsunade, no sin antes pasar con Hinata y preguntarle quien había entregado las flores.

-L-las trajo e-el cartero. Dijo que f-fue anónimo- Hinata le informo. –P-porque? Pasa algo?-

Sakura le dijo que investigara lo más que pudiera del paquete sin decirle porque y correr a la oficina de su jefa.

Al llegar, le contó agitadamente a su jefa lo que le habían contado los Akatsuki, claro que no le dijo que fueron ellos quien le informó.

-Buen trabajo Sakura, informare al banco para que ponga al corriente a sus clientes. Les pediré una lista de la clientela. Aginare a un grupo al caso- La mujer le informo.

Sakura asintió antes de salir y regresar a su pequeño escritorio, lo primero que notó al llegar eran las rosas. Las cuales eran lo más colorido en su escritorio.

La chica pensó en tirarlas, ya que habían sido un regalo de unos criminales.

Pero…

-No todos los días recibes unas rosas tan bonitas- Pensó la pelirosa con una sonrisa suave.


End file.
